Awakened Moon
by littlebob16
Summary: Marie watched Ian her son find love. and she was happy with being a single parent. But when she meets sweet talking Cody, things start to change and she's no longer content with being single. Will Destiny be able to help bring these 2 together?


**Awakened Moon**

A Matthews Novel

**Prologue: **

~Phone call~

"Good Morning D." Marie sang into phone. It was six-thirty in the morning and Marie was probably the only person that would be alive at this time.

"Morning." Destiny's gloomy voice mumbled back.

"What's wrong?"

"I just miss the kids, that's all."

"Oh, that's right. Well I wanted to let you know I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Alright, Cody and Andy are going to the restaurant to check how the business is going today. So we'll have the house to our-selves."

"Great, I'll be right over." Marie laughed.

**Chapter 1**

Marie pulled into Destiny's driveway. She brushed out her blonde hair so it fell behind her shoulders like a straight yellow curtain. With a sigh, she walked up the drive, noticing the mustang and punch buggy. ~Jewels and Kallie. ~ She thought with a smile.

"Hello?" Marie called, even though she heard a football game on in the other room.

"Don't mind them. The game's on and you know men get." Destiny smiled meeting Marie and walking her to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Marie was met by Jewel's and Kallie's smiling faces. She could hear Jenna's voice but could not see her. Marie spotted an open cell phone on the table and knew she was talking to them on speaker phone.

"What are we drinking?" Marie asked sitting next to Destiny.

"Tea, coffee, warm milk, and beer." Jewel laughed. "What's your poison?"

"Beer? Who's drinking beer?"

"Jenna and Kaleb are. Jenna's at the game with Kaleb. Kallie's drinking tea, I'm drinking warm milk, and Mom's drinking coffee."

"Oh, I'll have some coffee." Marie smiled.

Jewel nodded and went to the coffee pot and starting a new batch. Marie looked over at Destiny and Kallie.

"What's new?" She asked.

"Well Sean and Aubrey had another daughter named Rose; after Aubrey's mother. Their currently in Florida; doing the tourist thing. Jean and Scott just met up with them yesterday. Jaymi and Jacob took the twins to visit his mother, while Samantha and Savannah tour college campuses. Nathan's still in Europe, John's in Montana studying to open a museum, I heard he's staying with Marci and Albert. Noah and Elijah are in college, along with Raven. Although she's back visiting for the summer." Destiny replied looking at a magazine.

"Dimitri is with Savannah and so is Edward and Turquoise. Lilly is at Jewel's with Raven, Paige and Byron. Natalee is with Tor, as of yesterday I believe; right Jewels?" Kallie asked. Jewel nodded as she at the coffee pot. Kallie continued speaking. "Jade and Sam are touring the Greek islands and enjoying their peace and quiet. The girls left for camp tow days ago."

"Oh, everyone is so busy. Anyone hear from Inez and Ian?" Marie asked hopeful.

"Their enjoying their honeymoon. Last I heard they were heading back here soon." Destiny smiled.

"How about you guys? Anything new?"

"Andy and I are going to Texas in a few for a vacation. Right now, we're entertaining Cody, but we plan to return back to Texas with him." Destiny smiled.

"Charles and I are enjoying our quiet time before Tristan and Lilly get home." Kallie said laughing with everyone else.

"Oh how nice and fun. I'll have to meet this Cody." Marie chuckled. "How about you, Jewels?"

"Alex and I were thinking of…" Jewel stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes were very distant. She was so caught up in her vision, she hardly noticed Alex scoop her up into his arms or when the cups in her hands crashed to the ground.

"Jewels?" Alex's voice whispered in her ear.

Marie had gotten up with everyone else. She had only seen Jewel like this once and she woke up a muse. When she looked around her, she was standing next to a man she never saw before.

He had beautiful pair of ice blue eyes and brown hair. He was around the same height as Andy and had similar features as him too. He had nice muscles also. He reminded her of a bear, but cuddly and sweet. ~This must be the famous Cody Jones. ~ She thought humbly.

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry…" Jewel's voice interrupted every thought Marie was having and not all of them were rated PG-13. "Oh, mom…I broke your cups. I'm sorry."

Marie was staring at Jewel and noticed Alex was holding her a little more protective than usual. She decided to just let it go. She wanted to know more about Jewel's vision.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes." Jewel said to Alex. "Will you put me down now?"

Smiling, Alex put Jewel down on the counter, as Andy started to clean up the glass. Marie smiled as Andy promised to buy Destiny new cups. Charles was standing behind Kallie with his arms wrapped around her. Alex was standing between Jewel's legs and had his head bent close to hers, whispering; while she was continuously giggling.

"Hi. You must be Marie Sanders. I'm Cody Jones." A heavenly voice sang to Marie. She turned and nearly gasped. Her violet eyes were met with a pair of ice blue ones.

"Yes, that's me." Marie answered. ~that was so lame. ~ She mentally kicked her-self.

"See, I told you they'd be cute together." Jewel's voiced laughing. Marie was caught so off guard she nearly fell over blushing.

**Chapter 2**

Faster than Marie could think possible for a human, Cody caught her. She took a second to breathe and opened her eyes. Cody's face was a two inches from hers. All she had to do was sit up a little and those lips, those beautiful lips would be touching hers.

Blushing, she started to fidget. She could feel his arms tighten around her and will her into submission. Slowly, Marie stopped moving. She looked her eyes with his and knew he wasn't human.

"Thank- you Mr. Jones." Marie blushed, while looking at his lips longingly.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit, and call me Cody." Cody chuckled.

"You read my mind?"

"Yes and it's a very lovely place to be." Cody smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"That's actually really creepy." Marie replied while returning the caress.

"Yet you like it."

"I hate to interrupt this love scene, but there are other people in the room." A new voice interrupted and sounded very angry.

Marie looked over as she heard Jewel's and Kallie's laughter echoing through the room. She knew Destiny was trying hard not to laugh. Andy, Alex, and Charles stood, if possible, closer to their lifemates. She hardly noticed Cody put her back on her feet and stand in front of her.

"I would also suggest you remove your arms from my mother's waist." They voice continued.

Marie noticed it was her son, Ian, right away. Which meant he and Inez were back from their honeymoon. Marie assumed that he wasn't happy because of Cody. She didn't know why but she had the urge to defend Cody. However, when she opened her mouth, another voice caught her attention.

"Oh, Ian lighten up and get out of my way." Ian's petite wife, Inez, pushed her way past him. She took one look at Cody and her face brightened. "UNCLE CODY!"

Laughing, Cody caught the petite woman in his waiting arms. He hugged and kissed her cheek. Then he put her down and fluffed her hair in a show of affection. If Ian was upset before he looked pissed now. He reminded Marie of a volcano about to explode.

"Would you return my wife, please?" Ian asked annoyed.

"I am not an object! Ever since we found out I was pregnant, you have been in a foul mood and hovering over me like a flea on a dog. At first I didn't mind but I can't even get a glass of water without you down my throat! It's so bad; you're setting off my moods!" Inez's brown eyes flashed with anger as she stomped out of the room.

With a sigh, Jewel climbed off the counter, kissed Alex's cheek, and followed Inez. Kallie kissed Charles and followed her sisters, glaring at Ian. Destiny and Marie followed shaking their heads in disapproval.

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe him." Inez shouted for the third time. "Ok, I'm good now. All better."

"Congratulations." Marie smiled when Inez sat down.

"The same to you." Inez smiled, while everyone else chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked, while everyone else looked at Destiny. "D, what is she talking about?"

"You found your lifemate." Destiny calmly stated.

"What…no. Wait, what?"

"You and Cody are lifemates. It's wonderful really."

"I don't know if I can handle that. What's so great about it, I mean."

"It's a love you'll always have. Your perfect someone." Destiny smiled.

"Your best friend. Someone who does anything to make you happy and treats you like you are a gift from heaven its-self." Jewel sighed dreamily.

"A guy who makes you number one, and makes sure your every desire, no matter how silly it is, is taking care of and more. Who treats you with respect like you're a queen. Which in his world you are his queen." Kallie beamed lovingly.

"A man, who gives you the best gift on planet. Who loves you no matter what and knowing its true love." Inez smiled placing a hand over her still flat stomach.

"Wow, all of those things make lifemates sound amazing." Marie said thoughtfully.

"And don't forget the amazing sex." A new voice added.

"Leave it to Jenna to mention the one thing we were all thinking." Destiny chuckled.

"Good to see you all again." Jenna smiled sitting next to Jewel on the love seat. "Trust me Marie, just go with the flow of the mating cycle. It's easier."

"I see. Oh, why not. Why should I live alone, you've all got someone, I suppose I should too." Marie smiled.

"You should." Destiny smiled patting her hand.

"So the sex is that good?" Marie asked laughing.

Everyone started laughing, while Destiny covered her ears. The room was filled with even more laughter than from before. Marie knew that if they were happy, she could be too.

**Chapter 4**

"Sorry, mate. I mean friend. Man, I was in England for too long." Ian said looking over at Cody.

"No problem. We all get a little crazy when a loved one is around someone we see as a stranger." Cody nodded.

"Here you'll need this." Andy smiled handing Ian a cup of vodka mixed with coca cola. "Alex learned the hard that he shouldn't have agreed to stay sober with Jewels, but he ended up happy. Charles learned from Ale's mistake."

"Pregnant women are never easy. I'm lucky to have missed that. Although I would like to experience it some day at least once." Cody chuckled as Alex and Charles shook their heads obviously remembering when their wives were pregnant.

"Jewel wasn't that bad actually. She just got annoyed with me being over protective." Alex said smiling. "You should have seen her with the kids though, she wouldn't let them out of her sight when they were young. She was a slightly still paranoid."

"Kallie was actually really great. It was as if she wasn't even pregnant. I was more than happy with when my twins were born though." Charles said.

"When Jenna was pregnant with Natalee, she was just paranoid. But when she was born, Jenna was so happy; she didn't care if she messed up. All she did was fix it." Kaleb added to the conversation.

"Believe me, I'm happy. I can't wait to be a dad. The only thing I'm hoping for is a son. I'd die if I had a daughter that looked like Inez. The boys would never leave her alone then." Ian said smiling and sipping his drink.

"IAN ANDREW SANDERS! What are you doing?" Inez's voice echoed through the room, causing everyone to choke on their drinks.

"Err…nothing…dad gave it to me." Ian said pointing at Andy.

"I would accept something like this from Uncle Cody, maybe even Alex or Charles…but you daddy? Promoting under age drinking." Inez almost shouted at Andy, before turning to look at Ian with all the love in the world shining in her eyes. "Ian, I'm hungry. Let's get some food. Jewel's said she made some lasagna earlier."

"Alright love, anything you want." Ian chuckled walking hand in hand with Inez to the kitchen.

Marie sat on the couch as Destiny lectured Andy about alcohol and underage drinking in the other room. Kallie and Charles were cuddling in the corner, while talking to a very snug looking Jenna and Kaleb about their second honeymoon. Alex and Jewel were around the corner acting and giggling like a pair of teenagers discovering true love for the first time. ~No matter how long any of them were married, they still acted like newly weds. ~ Marie thought as she heard Inez's and Destiny's giggles join the other's laughs and giggles.

"I'm sure you would be too, if you had a love that never faded, but only got stronger with each passing day." Cody's voice reached her from the arm chair to her right.

"You know about us too, huh?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Of course. My wolf recognized you as his mate."

"You're a wolf?"

"Yep and you're a muse. I smelled it on you and read it in your head. I was turned a few years ago actually. I work with a group of wolves, one had gone mad. He bit while I was putting him down. By the time I go to Jewel, Alex could smell the difference along with the other males. All of them almost attacked me, when I stepped to close to their mate. Alex watched me like a hawk, while Jewel healed me. At first I was hurt that he thought I would hurt my niece, but then I found out it had nothing to do with me personally. It's just new wolves are a bit hard to control especially around females they don't know. When Jewel was done healing me, she told me I was part wolf. However she didn't know if I could shift other than to heal my-self."

"That's awful. Jewel turned me last year, when Ian and I were attacked."

"I'm glad you survived. I know this…being bonded together, probably scares you. It scares me." Cody sighed pointing at him and then her before looking her into the eyes. "But I really want us to be together and give us a shot."

"I really want that too." Marie smiled as Cody got up and sat next to Marie. He kissed her lightly.

Marie and Cody were cuddling on the couch, when Marie felt it. For the first time in her life; she felt whole, like every part of her was completed by Cody. She felt precious and loved. This was a feeling she could get used too, but never wanted to give up.

Marie was chatting with Jenna and Kaleb along with Charles and Kallie. Destiny and Andy were sitting on the love-seat just watching television, while Ian and Inez were in the living room arguing about baby names. They wanted to be a little bit more discreet and also not wanting to admit the name yet. Marie and the others were discussing a television announcement. She believe it to be a news report. The conversation was getting very intense, when she noticed it.

"Why is it so quiet, except for us? You can't hear Jewel's giggling or Inez and Ian mumbling at each other." Marie asked worried.

"Jewels?" Kallie called. "Alex?

"Their probably off having some alone time." Jenna chuckled half heartedly worried. "Jewels?"

"I'm sure their fine." Destiny sighed in frustration, that Jewel was making everyone worry for no reason.

"Mom!" Inez's panicked voice yelled from the living room.

When they reached the room, Marie saw a blonde male standing in the living room. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that she knew that man. ~No, he's dead. ~ She told he-self. She noticed that Jewel and Alex were standing beside Inez and Ian looking grim as ever; which meant they saw him as a threat and she agreed.

"Marie, don't you recognize me? Ian doesn't." The man smiled disgustingly at her.

"Yes, I do. I was just hoping it wasn't you and that my eyes were playing tricks on me." Marie stated. Cody squeezed her hand in his, which gave her more confidence.

"That's a horrible way to greet your husband."

"Ex-husband, Allen. The government and law states we're not married. I have, however remarried."

"No."

"Yes. This is Cody, my husband."

"No."

"Yes. No matter how much you deny it, it will not change. You left, I moved on. Ian is also, married and this is our family."

"No, it's not." Allen shouted raising his hand.

Before she could flinch, Jewel, Kallie, Destiny and Jenna were standing in front of her. For some strange reason she felt safe and loved with them in front of her. However, she still felt concerned for her friends. Cody moved her further behind him, while the other men moved closer to their lifemates.

"I believe she asked you to leave. If you don't however you're trespassing on private property. Your want to be military connections won't help with that." Jewel calmly stated stepping forward, while Destiny and Kallie moved closer to Inez and Marie ready to protect them.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Allen nearly shouted and raised his fist. Jewel shrugged and chuckled, while Alex stepped forward and glared.

"I wouldn't do that. I know quite a lot about the law, because I'm a lawyer. So I know who would win an assault case even with out personal lawyers present. I also have eye witnesses as you have none. So I ask you again and I assure you for the last time, please leave and do not contact Marie or Ian again." Jewel stated coldly and sounded yet very calm. ~As if she were taking a walk in the park. ~ Marie thought.

Marie assumed Allen saw something in Jewel's eyes because he lowered his arm and left. Not without glaring at her and telling Marie 'he'd be back for his'. She knew she had no reason to worry about her safety, it was the others. Her loved ones that she worried about.

"Thank-you." Marie sighed, feeling small and helpless to protect them. "You shouldn't have done that. He's going to come after you and hurt you."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Marie I think it would be best if you and Cody stayed here tonight though." Destiny smiled reassuringly.

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, I called the house…Byron is taking Lilly and Paige somewhere with Raven and Tristan." Marie heard Alex's voice in the kitchen, while they stood in the den staring out the windows. Andy sat on the couch with Cody watching the news on in the background playing quietly.

She also heard Charles and Kallie thank Alex in the kitchen. She never heard Jewel's voice though; which she thought was odd. She thought it was odd because Jewel always commented or at least made some form of noise to acknowledge Alex, even when they were fighting. She noticed Destiny looked worried and assumed it was alright for her to feel worried too.

"D?" Marie voiced a few minutes later to break the silence.

"Hmm?" Destiny answered turning toward her.

"Should I be worried too? Because I can't help but be worried."

"Honestly, I am too."

"I figured so, by the look on your face. Its mother's intuition, isn't it?"

"Exactly."

"Which is why Jewel and Kallie checked on their kids. There's something their not telling us, isn't there?"

"Well… Jewel hasn't seen anything yet. Kallie knows he's planning, but his plans aren't clear enough to understand."

"Oh, I…" Marie stopped and turned as a shattering sound echoed through out the house.

"Mom!" Inez's frightened scream welcomed Marie, as she and the others joined them in the living room.

Marie saw everyone moving around. Kallie and Charles were sitting in a corner, obviously watching Jewel's vision. Alex was helping Jewel as much as he could. Jenna and Ian were calming Inez down. Kaleb was cleaning the glass, while Andy mopped up the coffee, milk, and water. Destiny nodded at Kallie and walked over to a wall. She lifted a picture and opened a hatch. Marie suddenly heard locks click. She assumed Destiny had manually locked the house and windows. While Destiny locked the house, everyone agreed to check all of the rooms in the house.

"How are you holding up, love?" Cody's voice whispered in Marie's ear.

"I'm fine. A little worried. How about you?" She smiled lovingly at Cody; as they the pool house. ~Didn't the others already check in here? Oh well, doesn't hurt to double check. ~ Marie thought.

"I'm fine, but why are you so worried? I can smell your fear radiating off of you."

"I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen." Marie said just before her vision blurred and she fell to the floor.

**Chapter 7**

Slowly Marie's head and vision started to clear, as she remembered what had happened to her. She had been smacked in the back of the head with something heavy and had been knocked out. She glanced around the room looking for Cody to see if he was alright, instead she saw everyone else sitting with their hands behind their backs and duct tape over their mouths. She moved her hands and felt the duct tape pull at her skin.

She studied the faces of everyone around her. Marie's hear nearly broke when she saw Inez. Inez, like the rest of her family, had a good, strong poker face except for her eyes. Her eyes told Marie that she was worried. ~And with reason, she's PREGNANT! ~ Marie shouted mentally as she looked around the room for a way out of their current mess.

~Marie's head~

*Marie, don't make any sudden moves or look around.* Kallie's voice echoed in Marie's mind.

"Ok." Marie's voice returned the echo.

*Cody is in the closet. He was bound, beaten, and gagged, but he is alive. Jewel is trying to heal him from a distance. I need to know does Allen have any weaknesses? *

"No, just physical combat with an uneven number."

*We're al bound, so we're going to have to hope that this works out in our favor or that Jewel comes up with a kooky plan that works. Like usual. *

~Out of Marie's head~

"Marie, told you I'd be back." Allen's voice reached her ears as he slowly walked out of the shadows.

He walked over and untied her hands. He helped her up and walked back to the other side of the pool. Pacing away from her; it reminded her of most of their marriage. Cold, lonely, and one-sided.

**Chapter 8**

"Where's Cody?" Marie asked when she found her voice.

"He's away." Allen chuckled to him-self more than to her.

"Why are you here?"

"For you."

"Well I don't want you." Marie scowled. "You had me and mistreated me. I found Cody, who loves me and respects me. He treats me like a person with a brain and feelings. He even loves Ian as if he were his own son."

"Not a good choice." Allen sighed. He walked over to Inez, picked her up and returned back to his place on the edge of the pool.

Ian struggled to get to her and was kicked in the gut. Everyone else's captor's tightened their holds on their prisoners. Marie tired to remain calm. She was successful until he cut Inez and threw her into the pool. Marie screamed then.

Ian jumped in after her. Jewel looked down, but not before Marie could see her eyes glow blue. Destiny was crying, while Jenna glared beside her. Kallie was looking down, so Marie assumed she was trying to hide her glowing purple eyes as she helped provide air for Ian and Inez.

"Your willing to kill our son, his wife, and our grand-child over what? This silly argument?" Marie snapped.

"He choose to follow her. She was a small sacrifice I was willing to make to get you back. There are others that I can repeat the sacrifice with until you agree." Allen shrugged.

"How can you be so cold hearted?"

"One of my charming qualities. I like to call it determination though."

Marie just glared as he continued.

"Come to me."

"No."

Allen nodded and three hit men came forward with Destiny and Andy. Allen pointed one gun at Andy and another at Destiny. Neither looked scared, Marie thought. They looked determined to protect and keep her safe, while keeping him busy.

Suddenly Allen and the hit men started to choke. Marie glanced around in question. She saw Jenna's glowing orange eyes, Kallie's purple ones, and Jewel's blue ones stare back at her. Alex and Kaleb had shifted and started chewing on the tape around their lifemates' hands. Charles was also untied and working on the tape on Kallie's hands. ~How did they get untied and without causing a distraction? ~ Marie questioned trying to replay the events over in her head. She saw Allen collapse to the ground. She walked over and picked up his gun.

"You tried to kill my son, my daughter in-law, and my grandchild. You were dead and you should have stayed that way." Marie said raising the gun. She pulled the trigger and stared into Allen's eyes until she saw the life fade from them.

**Chapter 9**

Marie watched as Kallie waved a hand over a closet door to her left. Without hesitation, Marie ran to the closet, opened the door, and caught Cody before he fell out of the door. She set him gently on the floor with his head in her lap.

She watched as Jewel and Jenna dove into the pool to retrieve Inez and Ian. Destiny and Andy pulled them back onto the hard surface, while Alex and Kaleb shifted back to human form and helped their wives out of the pool. Kallie and Charles were currently cleaning up the mess that was left over from blowing everything and everyone up.

"Jewels, is Inez going to be ok?" Ian's voiced echoed through the silent room. Marie watched as everyone remained quiet, but looked at Jewel for the answer.

"She's perfectly fine. So of course your son is alright too." Jewel smiled at him and whispered in his ear. "I also love the name Julian. I would also love and be honored to be his god mother."

"How? I saw him cut her." Marie asked confused.

"No, you didn't. We knew he'd use one of us and since she was closer than all of us…we believe it was her. So when he went to cut her. Inez dodged it, while Kaleb gave everyone the illusion that he did cut her. I'll admit that I was shocked that he threw her into the pool, instead of leaving her to bleed on the floor. However the pool kept her and Ian safe like a mother's womb with my help." Jewel stated while kneeling by Cody. Alex immediately stood behind her. "He's not letting me heal him fully. So he has t stay in his wolf phase."

"Will he be okay though?"

"Only he can decide that." Jewel said walking away with Alex, as Cody shifted into his wolf phase.

Marie stared fascinated with Cody's fur. She started stroking his fur. She couldn't believe how attached she was to him already even though they just met.

"Cody, please heal your-self or let Jewel heal you. I need you." Marie sighed. Cody didn't answer or even move.

"I'll tell you what. You pull through this, and we'll get married. I know I love and need you...I just hope you feel the same." Marie said as tears filled her eyes at the thought of Cody possibly rejecting her.

Just when she was close to giving up hope and mourning the loss of her Cody, his nose twitched. He rubbed her arm with his nose and licked her hand, as Marie stared into his ice blue eyes. She knew that he was going to survive for her and their relationship.

**Epilogue:**

"Marie, you look beautiful." Destiny said as Marie walked over to the mirror.

She a glance of her-self and was happy with the result. As she was going over the details of the wedding in her head, she realized something was missing.

"D, my bouquet! Do you have it?" Marie asked slightly panicked.

"Of course I do." Destiny smiled and chuckled. She handed Marie the light purple lilies, smiling. "Alright, everyone's ready."

Marie looked at her wedding train. The light purple looked great on Inez, Jewel, Kallie, and Jenna. The deeper shade of purple looked amazing on Destiny, she thought. She couldn't be happy with the way things turned out. In her opinion, there could be a threat to the world and she would be happy as long as it waited until tomorrow. She was getting married…again; but this time to Mr. Right. She was so happy and she couldn't imagine being happier.

~At the reception. ~

"Congrats, Aunt Marie." A voice from behind Marie said.

She turned around and smiled. Before her stood a male with dark brown eyes and black hair. The very same traits as her best friend and maid-of-honor.

"Nathan, I'm so glad you could make it." Marie smiled hugging Nathan.

"When Inez called and said she was pregnant, I was headed back here. When she called again and said you were getting remarried to Uncle Cody I couldn't resist staying." Nathan said glancing at everyone. When he saw her laughing with his sister Raven. Her red hair falling like a curtain to cover pale skin and face. "Marie, who is she?"

"Oh, that's your sister's guest, Pandora."

"Well I'm going to say hello to mom. I'll see you later." Nathan smiled walking away.

~Mother, huh? Yeah, right. This should be interesting. ~ Marie thought as she watched Nathan walk over to Raven and Pandora.


End file.
